


Daddy's Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be done. Jack "Daddy Issues" Zimmermann has a daddy kink, and who better to explore that with than his gorgeous boyfriend Eric Bittle? Smut, y'all. Pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

Bitty is on top of him, and he’s seen that look in his eyes before. He knows, he knows, he knows, and he loves—

“Are you gonna say it?”

Jack grunts and a shiver runs through his entire body. Bitty’s fingers tease idly between Jack’s thighs, where lube has had him slicked up for five minutes already. Bitty is teasing, trying to coax it out of him tonight. Jack wishes he could just fucking let himself go, god, please just—

“Bits, please.”

His voice is hoarse, and Bitty answers back with a sympathetic tutting noise. Fingers press against him and then inside, and Jack thinks just maybe he could do this. He presses back against Bitty’s fingers, trying to get him just a little deeper.

“Is that what you’re going to call me?”

It’s almost a chirp, but just on the side of a real question. You’re not going to open up tonight? You don’t want it like that? Are you sure? Bitty strokes his fingers up just right, and Jack hates admitting that he might have just legitimately seen stars behind his eyelids.

“Daddy, please.”

Bitty smiles like he’s just been given the world, and Jack almost regrets it when Bitty’s fingers disappear. Lucky thing that daddy is never one to keep his good boy waiting. Jack’s fingers curl in the sheets, and Bitty fucks into him like he’s in control, like he knows just what Jack needs and only needed the word to give everything to him.

It’s like living out a dirty fantasy, and Jack swears he could cum faster than he had when he was a virgin teenager. Yet, he holds out like a champ, savors the moment, until. Until Bitty moans breathy and low in his ear and smooths Jack’s hair down like Jack is someone worth loving.

“Daddy’s good boy. You feel so good, Jack.”

And he’s a goner. He barely has time to make an embarrassing choked off noise, and he’s coming, rocking back against Bitty and holding onto him like a lifeline. 

When he comes back to Earth, Bitty is shuffling around and muttering something about a towel. He’s wiping Jack clean only a few seconds later, careful of where Jack is sensitive now, and it’s sweet, but all Jack really wants now is,

“Bittle. Come back.”

A fond, surprised look crosses Eric’s face, and he laughs a little before curling up next to Jack and wrapping his arms around him. Jack feels small in a way he never thought he could enjoy, but Bitty is there holding him, and it’s the safest Jack has felt since he can remember


End file.
